Hinata At Duel Academy
by NinjaJudai19
Summary: Summary: In the middle of Hinata and Neji's match a bright light comes a takes Hinata to a different world it is starts out as a mix of season one and two the naruto gang may appear very soon. most likely better that the summary sounds
1. How she got there

**Summary: In the middle of Hinata and Neji's match a bright light comes a takes Hinata to a different world.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned I would probably not be here and the stry lines would be terrible**

**(Sorry I don't really remember what happened in their match so imma wing it)**

_thoughts_

Chapter One

''You can not defeat me. It is your destiny to lose to me Hinata-sama," a young man with white eye and long brown hair told her.

"N-no your wrong Neji-nee-san I can defeat you," a girl with short midnight blue hair said while trying to get up from the floor.

Once, the girl got up it feels really eerie, like when the bad guy from a horror film is supposed to be right behind you. The people upstairs became really quiet, waiting to see what the two will do now. Neji ran towards Hinata with his hand out. Hinata couldn't stop it was too fast for her.

'I have to try everyone is watching me. Please Kami let me stop this,' Hinata thought.

Hinata stuck-out her arm and tried to block the attack. Neji missed her and fell forward. Once he fell everyone in the place started to laugh. Neji got back up and brushed himself off. He looked up to the crowd and glared at them, it put the Uchiha Glare to shame.

'How could I have missed her? What is she hiding it was like a force pushed me past her.' Neji thought. After his thought he heard a sound it said," She will join the light society."

Neji again started to run towards her and tried to kick her, but a bright light came and blinded everyone for a second. Once everyone was able to see again Hinata was gone.

"WHAT? WHAERE IS SHE!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone was trying to calm him down but they couldn't he was furious.

With Hinata (her p.o.v.)

"Nyeh, where am I?" I asked no one in particular.

" Ahhhh! You scared me! Hold on I'll get my friends .Hey, guys! She woke up!" A boy yelled with light blue spiky hair, he was wearing a red jacket, wore glasses and had a disk thing on his left arm.

All of the sudden three more boys came bursting into the room. Two had on a yellow jacket with a disk thing on their left arm but, looked completely different. The first one had a real muscular body, dark skin, curly hair like four ponytails in his hair, and on top he had a cap on with a dinosaur. The second guy with he yellow jacket he wore his jacket like the boy with the glasses does, his has light skin and his hair looks like Sasuke-kun.

The last boy had on the same jacket like the first kid except only the button on top was the only one well buttoned with a black undershirt, he has light brown hair in the back and a darker brown in the front in the back it is a little spiked and his bangs are kinda like mine.

I became really scared and nervous they look like they could be trouble but I don't know in what way. How did I get myself in this mess. Kami please help me.

**Please tell me what you think and plz give me ideas for hinatas deck in a review or message well i hoped you enjoyed**


	2. she expains herself her deck will be?

**Disclaimer: I don't own either anime…I wish I did though =P**

**Chapter Two**

Hinata's P.o.v.

The four boys were just standing there looking at me like I am an alien .Then I remembered…MY EYES! I think that's what they are afraid of.

"Excuse me?" I asked shyly. I could feel my blush coming up on my face.

"Oh. Hi there my name is Jaden Yuki!" the boy with the red jacket and brown hair said with a really big smile.

"My name is Syrus Truesedale," the boy with the blue hair said to me kindly.

"Hello miss my name is Bastion Misawa," the one with the hair like Sasuke-kun said politely.

"My name is Tyranno Hassleberry, Sargent" The last guy said too loud for me.

I got up off the bowed and told them my name," My name is Hinata Hyuga. From the Hyuga Clan. Can you please tell me where I am at cuz I have no clue?"

"Uh sure you're here at Duel Academy. It is the best dueling school in the world. So Hinata, how did you end up here in our dorm room?" Jaden had told me.

"What is this Duel Academy you speak off? I'm sorry I don't come from here. I am a ninja from Konoha Village Hidden in the Leaf. I got here? Well I was fighting my nee-san in the Chunnin Exams, when he tried to punch me a force pushed him past me and he fell then he tried to kick me but a bright light came then I woke up here," I told them.

They all looked like I was lying. It was very embarrassing to tell them all of that. I just hope for Kami's sake they do believe me. I know if I tell anyone else they will laugh me and then push me aside.

"Why were you fighting your nee-san?" Syrus asked me.

"It was a fight. I had to if I didn't then I would be kicked out of the Main Branch of the family and have to live alone in the Land of Snow," I said sadly.

"What are the Chunnin Exams?" Bastion Asked.

"It is a ranking. right after Genin. Genin is the lowest then it is Chunnin, after that Jonnin," I told them they seemed really interested in it though.

"Ah, I see it is like our system. You see red is the lowest, then it will be the yellow after that is blue," Bastion told me.

"So Private Are you really a ninja or are you just messing with us?" Hassleberry asked.

"I'll show you but please if you want me to leave after I show you then I will," I did the hand signs and then did the Byakugan, chakra filled the veins near me eyes and I was able to see 160 degrees around me.

"Oh that's sweet! What is that a special ability or something?" Jaden asked excitedly.

"Yes, it is. It is called the Byakugan. It is my family's blood limit. I am able to see 160 degrees all around me. By the way, who is that guy he has a black coat on and has spiky black hair?" I said.

"Chazz is here already?" they all yelled. And I thought Naruto- kun and Sasuke-kun could only do that really well. I hope this "Chazz" is nice. I de-activated my Byakugan when I heard the door open; I turned and saw that Chazz guy. He looked kinda scary but soft.

"Who the hell is this, Jaden?" He asked.

"Oh, that is Hinata Hyuga. She is a transfer student from North Academy staying with us," Jaden lied smoothly.

"Tch, your new here I wont battle you. When I do challenge you, you better be ready you got that punk,"

Everyone looked socked at what he said but I didn't I had better insults from Neji-nee-san.

; Is he really threatening me? He had better watch his back; because once I know how to 'battle' I'll cream him. Stupid rich kid,' I thought.

"Fine, then. By the way, get better insults my nee-san has better insults than you," I smirked.

He left without a word. I smiled at Jaden. They then took me to the principal's office so I can register, or at least stay here till I get back home…if I ever do that is.

Principal's office no ones p.o.v.

"So your name is Hinata Hyuga, no idea how you got here and come from Konoha Village Hidden in the Leaf. You don't know what dual monsters are or how to duel. Well, then I'm glad you landed in their dorm, they are the best duelist t this school I'll have you know," the principal said happily.

Hinata smiled at the boys while they blushed. The principal assigned her to stay with them till she figures everything out.

In the hallway

"Man, Hinata how are you going to duel people you don't have a deck huh?" Syrus said

"Well, I found these cards in my weapon pouch they look really good but, I don't know if they'll get me very far," Hinata said with a blush.

"What do you mean you won't get far? These cards are amazing you have gotta duel me. If you play your cards right you might be better than the King of Games himself, Yugi Mouto," Jaden exclaimed.

**What will her deck be stay tuned and find out...btw this goes out to UchihaFanForever/go read her stories**


	3. her dual and deck

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of the stor**_

_**I hope you like this chapter**_

_**Thank you to those who added to fave or alerts and comments**_

**Outside the Slifer dorm**

"Jaden, who is Yugi Moto?" Hinata asked.

"Well. He is the King of Games. The best out there is no one can beat him. His deck is supposed to come to the school soon for a tour," Jaden said.

"You two ready for a battle now. We already explained the rules to her. She said she got it. So how about it Jaden and Hinata," Syrus said. Hinata and Jaden looked at each other and nodded. They all walked by the water. Hinata and Jaden put their decks in the Dual Disk.

**[4000/4000]**

"All right Hinata, Get you game on," Jaden said enthusiasticly. Hinata nodded,

"Since I am new at this you can start off," Hinata said when she drew five cards.

"All right whatever you say," Jaden drew a card and played his move/

I play Elemental Hero Avian [1000/1000] In attack mode!" Avian appeared on the field.

[1000/1000]

"All right here I go," Hinata drew a card," I play the Price of Ice [1200/1300]. When he is out on the field I can summon Demon of the Mist to my hand," Hinata looked through her deck and found him. "Prince of Ice attack his Avian. I place two face downs and end my turn."

**[3800/4000]**

"Okay, My go. I play Elemental Hero Bubble man [800/1200]. With his special ability I can draw two cards if he is the only one on my side," Jaden explained" To end my turn I place down two face down."

"Nice move. Now I go," Hinata drew a card. 'Perfect just what I need," she thought.

"I summon Demon of the Mist [1900/100] to the field, and I use this spell card. Hidden Mist. It raises any monster the attack points by 300, from the Village Hidden in the Waves," Hinata explained.

Prince of Ice[1500/1300]

Demon of the Mist[2200/1300]

"Plus when I have Price and Demon on the field I am able to summon trap card and play it on the field," Hinata said. She found her card she wanted and placed it on the field.

"Now Price of the Ice attack Bubble man!''

Prince of Ice attacked him and Jaden lost 700 life points

**[3100/4000]**

"Now Demon of the Mist Attack his life points directly!"

Now he went towards Jaden and slashed his giant sword.

**[900/4000**

'Wow did you see that! She looks like a natural!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Indeed she does. I wonder if she knows those people that her cards are based of?" Bastion wondered.

"Look it men! She is doing a terrific job. Let's see Jaden get a comeback" Hassleberry said.

"All right now let me make a move," Jaden drew and it was a spell card," I let you have fun now its my turn I first set down two more face downs and use this! Emergency Provision. Now by sending a spell or trap card to the grave yard I gain 1000 life points. So I'll send the four I have on the field to the grave yard. Next I'll use fusion recovery. So now I get polymerization and Elemental Hero Avian. Next, I'll fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix and get Elemental Hero Flamed-Winged man!" Now Jaden was in the lead it would take a miracle for Hinata to get out of it but, knowing her she can.

"Now, Elemental Flamed-Winged man. Attack her Prince office," Flamed-Winged man went towards Prince of Ice and destroyed him.

"Here is the fun part you lose the same amount of attack points as your monster.

"Oh, no! Haku-san. I'm sorry," Hinata said sadly.

**[4900/2500]**

"It's ok Hinata this is your first match. Besides no one can ever beat me," Jaden said winking.

'Who does he remind me of?' Hinata thought while blushing.

"Okay, my draw." Hinata drew her card, "I use the spell card Arrive the Sannin. What this does it lets, me sacrifice a monster and summon one, two, or three of the legendary Sannin, and I choose two of them. Now come on out Lady Hokage (2100/1200) and Wise Sage (1800/1600). Next I'll play Hokage Power it adds 5oo points to attack and defense for every Hokage on the field. Here you go Tsunade –sama," Tsunade look at Hinata gave her a smile and a nod. "Now, Lady Hokage (2600/1700) Attack Flamed=Winged man!" Wise Sage Attack Jaden Directly!" Hinata commanded.

"Ahh! Dang Hinata you have an awesome deck but, I still have more life points" Jaden complimented.

**(2600/2500)**

"Okay, my move," before he drew his card he heard his Winged Kuriboh.

"You wanna come out buddy? Well sure thing" Jaden said with a smile," okay I play Winged Kuriboh in defense mode (300/200). I'll end my turn with that,"

'Okay my draw. First I play the spell card Byakugan and Sharigan. I can either summon any two monsters one with the Sharigan and one with the Byakugan, or get to look at your cards every turn you get. I choose to summon the two. First I summon Guardian of the Main Branch (1400/2400) and Warrior of Darkness (1700/1100). Now Guardian of the Main Branch attack his Kuriboh," Guardian went to attack his Kuriboh but, he didn't receive any damage. "Now Warrior of Darkness attack him directly with Wise Sage!" both of the monsters attacked him. Jaden fell on his knees and the match was over.

**(0000/2500)**

"Oh my? Did you see that Jaden lost" Syrus said in shock.

"Interesting this girl could just be the Queen of Games with her deck," Bastion said.

Hinata and Jaden were walking towards them laughing. Everyone was up on the cliff watching them duel, and by everyone I mean the whole school. Once, they heard Jaden was dueling they all ran to see who it was. Need to say, everyone was shock he lost to a first timer.

"Gomen, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to," Hinata couldn't say what she wanted too he was in shock because everyone saw her.

"Good job Hinata-chan!" Hinata heard voices tell her, she looked around and saw small ghosts of all her friends, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Tenten, Lee, and Neji.

"So, Hinata how did you like your first duel here?" Jaden asked.

"It was fun. I hope I can do as well in every other duel like today," Hinata said smiling. Jaden blushed and looked down embarrassed.

"Hinata! I have a question for you?" Syrus yelled. Hinata and Jaden turned around as everyone gathered around. Hinata started blush because of everyone around. We all know she doesn't do well in crowded. She fainted. Everyone started to panic when she did. They had no idea what to do till Zane said," Everyone shut up. Jaden take her to the infirmary. Now scatter." Everyone did what they were told.

**In the infirmary**

"Here you go sweetie. Just put her down on the bed. She will be ok. You should get back to your dorm, a big surprise is coming," the nurse told Jaden.

"All right whatever you say, Jaden set Hinata down and left the room,

"Well, sweetie you seem to have a future in for you," the nurse said.

Hinata's dream world

"Hello? Who is there?'' she asked no one.

"Hinata-chan, don't be scared we are here to help you," a voice said behind her

"Ino-chan is that you?" Hinata asked the voice

"Yes, Hinata-chan. Now look behind you there is something you need to see," Ino instructed her. Hinata turned around and saw her home, Konoha, not only that she saw everyone from the Chunnin Exams plus Haku and Zabuza, Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. They were all there.

"Hinata-nii-chan we are the heart of your deck. Don't worry we will be with you through it all," Hanabi told her. Hinata was crying she was so happy. She ran to Sasuke, they were best friends in Konoha.

"Hinata-chan, you have to wake up don't worry we are always with you," Haku said, she went with Team 7 to the Land of Waves.

"Imma miss you guys please don't be angry if I ever lose," Hinata said sadly.

"Hinata-sama, I am sorry for everything please do forgive me," Neji said sadly. Hinata walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Neji-nee-san I can never be mad at you," Hinata said kindly and left.

**Out of the dream**

**"**Nyeh, boy what a weird dream," Hinata said aloud.

"Well. I see you are awake," the nurse said kindly. "You had everyone worried when you fainted."

"How long was I out?" Hinata asked.

"Only an hour. You should hurry up back the young man who brought you in seemed really worried about you," the nurse said winking.

Hinata blushed madly, mumbled a thank you and left.

**At the dorm**

"And that is happened I the duel," Jaden said happily.

A knock was at the door Jaden went to answer it and saw Hinata panting.

'Did she run from the infirmary here?' Jaden thought.

"Come on in Hinata. We all want to see your cards," Jaden said smiling. Hinata stopped panting and walked in side.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Hinata said.

"Oh yeah Bastion had this theory saying, 'Everyone in your deck you know,' so is it true?" Syrus asked to anxious to wait. Hassleberry, Bastian, Jaden, Chazz, and two other people leaned forward to hear what she had to say.

"Well, I won't answer till you tell me who they are. I don't know if I can trust them," Hinata said cautiously.

"Forgive me. My name is Zane Truesedale. I am Syrus' brother," Zane said politely.

"Hiya, I am Alexis Rhodes," Alexis said smiling.

"Hi I am Hinata Hyuga," Hinata said plainly.

Hinata grabbed her deck and showed everyone. They were all amazed that she had a strong deck and only she knows how to use.

"So Hinata. Do you know those people or not?" Hassleberry asked.

"Why, of course I do. Why wouldn't I they are my friends back in Konoha. You see wild beast and Bug Controller they are my teammates Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. We are team 8 together we make a tracking team. Flower Detector, King of Shadows, and Cho, They are a stagey team, a.k.a. Team 10. Cherry Blossom, Prince of Toads, and Warrior of Darkness, they are a team of brains and strength, they are team 7. Weapons Mistress, Leaf Speed Demon and Guardian of the Main Branch is Team 9. There are others but, together they make Konoha 12. We are the twelve Genin that have grown up together," Hinata said. She wants to cry when she started talking about Konoha, she missed it so much.

'Don't worry Hinata we will help you find your way back home don't you wory," Jaden said determindly.

'Now i know who he reminds me of...Naruto-kun,' Hinat had a smile and said" Yeah lets go for it."

**There is the next chapter i hope you liked it =]**

**till next time**

**i hope you are ready for it. zane may duel**

**please tell me do you like Hinata;s deck uchihafanforver gave me the idea thanks a bunch =_**


	4. a flashback and duel

_**Disclaimer: I don't own either anime but I do wish I did**_

_**Furthermore thank you for your subscribes favorite and comment, made me really happy. So I hope this chapter makes you happy. Also people may seem ooc sorry….even though it is very sucky and cheesy. Sorry no Zane duel this time. =(**_

**Chapter 4**

It was a cloudy, dark night in Dual Academy Island. Everyone in the Slifer Red Dorm was talking to Hinata about her hometown Konoha.

"So Hinata what was your home town like? It sounds like and interesting place to visit," Jaden said cheerfully.

"W-w-well I guess you can say that. We all kinda got along. My best friend Sasuke Uchiha, he had lost his family when he was very young. It was a weird way on how we became best friends," Hinata said with a longing look in her eyes while staring out into space.

**Flashback**

_A five year old Hinata was picking flowers for her mother. She was very sick, ever since Hanabi was born their mother was getting very sick. Hinata has been trying to spend every moment with her mother but, her mother told Hinata to go and pick her some beautiful flowers from the park._

_"I hope mommy likes these flowers," Hinata said while looking at the lilies she picked._

_"Heh, I told you guys the little Hyuga would be here," A mysterious voice said behind her. Hinata turned around and saw three teenage boys around thirteen._

_"W-w-what do you w-w-want with m-me?' Hinata said with tears in her eyes._

_"You are the Hyuga heir right. Well we want you of course," one of them said._

_"H-h-help me! Please, someone help me!" Hinata yelled while running through the park. No one paid attention to her cries of help. She kept running until she fell into the water. Once she fell, the three boys stopped chasing her and left her there and walked away laughing like nothing had happened._

_Sasuke was training near by when he heard the splash. He left all of his gear and went straight to the noise. When he got to the water near by he saw a little girl struggling to get out._

_"Hold on," Sasuke said to her. He held out his hand for her to grab it. Once, she grabbed it he pulled her out of the water._

_"T-th-thank you f-f-for helping me," Hinata stuttered out. She smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke returned the smile with his own._

_"So what are you doing in the water if you can't swim?" he asked innocently. Hinata looked down in shame. She didn't want to tell him the truth but he did save she didn't know what to do._

_"It's ok you don't have to tell me at least your safe. My mommy says it's better to be safe then anything else," he told her._

_"Well' I have to go home see you around?" he asked her hopefully._

_"H-hai out by the oak tree?" Hinata asked him._

_"Yeah that is a good place to meet. By the way what is your name?" he asked her._

_"My name is Hinata Hyuga. How about you?" She was eagerly waiting to know the name of her new friend._

_"My name is-" he was cut off by a yell._

_"Sasuke dear where are you? We are leaving now?" the voice of a woman called._

_"Hold on mommy I am coming. My name is Sasuke Uchiha," he told her with a cute chibi smile and started to walk away._

_"Wait!" Hinata yelled and grabbed his arm before he got too far," Does this mean we are friends now?" she had to know people had become her friends but it was only because their parents made them. She could tell they didn't want to be friends with her to all._

_He turned around and looked at her and said, "Yeah we will be the best of friends. Well Hinata-chan I have to go now see you tomorrow."_

_Once Sasuke left Hinata had a huge smile on her face and ran straight home forgetting to get the flowers for her mother. She thought tell her she made a best friend was even better._

**End of flashback**

"Wow Hinata," everyone in the room said in shock.

"Huh? For what? It was the past but, ever since then we have gotten closer he is like my brother," Hinata said smiling.

"Hinata why don't we have a duel. You know like to take your mind off of your home?" Syrus suggested.

"Why soldier that was the best idea you have had this whole time," Hasselberry told him.

"Gosh Hasselberry thanks that was really nice of you to say that," Syrus said sarcastically.

"Glad I could help," Hasselberry said with his tongue out.

"So Hinata what do you say?" Alexis asked.

"Hm, I think that would be a great idea," Hinata said while giggling.

'Wow she has a cute laugh,' Jaden thought.

**At the docks**

**[4000/4000]**

"Are you ready Syrus?" Hinata asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be Hinata," Syrus said unconfidently.

"Ok how about you go first if that will make you feel better," Hinata said

"Alright whatever you say," Syrus drew his cards and his move is,

"I'll play Cycroid (800/1000) in attack mode, and I'll lay a few face downs and um end my turn."

"Alright my draw now," Hinata drew her card and had a smile on her face.

"First I will play the spell card Rise of the Hyuga. Now this card lets me call out any Hyuga Main or Branch Family side and I choose Main and it will be Prodigy of the Main (700/1500) and I'll have one face down. Your turn," Hinata said with a mocking smile.

'I don't like that look on her face,' Syrus thought. He drew his card and had a smile,

**[4000/4000]**

"I'll play Decoyroid (300/500) in attack mood and, I'll activate his effect. While he is on the field he is the only monster you can attack first I'll have Cycroid attack your Prodigy of the Main," his monster attacked Hanabi (A/N if you didn't know who it was now you do)

"Hold it I play Defender of the Main this card will protect any Hyuga on the field," Hinata saved her sister.

"Okay I end my turn now," Syrus said disappointedly'

"Its ok Syrus just keep playing your game!" Jaden cheered him on.

"He is right Sy, I used to be like you but, look at me now I have gained confidence," Hinata said smiling.

"What do you mean you were like me?" Syrus questioned.

Hinata winked at him and said," That is another story but, now it is my move."

"I play Wild Beast (1500/1100) in attack mode and I add, Mans Best Friend to Wild Beast. This card raises his defense by 300 (1500/1400). Now, Prodigy of the Main attack his Decoyroid," Hanabi nodded at Hinata and went to attack.

"Oh no," Syrus lost 400 life points.

"Now Wild Beast attack his Cycroid!" she commanded.

"Hold up I play the trap card Life Force. Now every time I give up 400 life points I receive no damage," Syrus told Hinata.

"Smart move Syrus. See you can do it just believe," Hinata said.

**[4000/3200]**

"Wow he saved his life a point for now that is," Bastion said.

"Well he might beat her. Unlike a certain Slifer slacker we know," Chazz commented.

"Well you didn't have to be so blunt about it Chazz. I thought we were friends," Jaden whined.

"Yeah right. I wouldn't be friends with a Slifer," Chazz shot back.

"You two shut up it is Syrus' turn," Hasselberry told them.

**[4000/3200]**

"Ok I'll play another Cycroid and fuse them together to get Pair Cycroid (1600/2000)

With this card out I can attack you directly but, lose 500 attack points every time I do. Okay Pair Cycroid attack her life points directly," His monster went up to Hinata and attacked her.

**[2400/3200]**

"Nice move now I go. Hm I think I'll play Byakugan and Sharigan. Remember this card? No, well I'll remind you I can either look at your cards for every turn you get. I choose to summon two monsters. I summon Guardian of the Main Branch (1400/2400) and Konoha Traitor (1600/2100). Next I play Will of Fire. You see with this card I have for every card I have that is From Konoha you lose 500 life points and since I have for you lose 2000 points," Hinata said.

"Oh no" Syrus was in trouble.

**[2400/1200]**

"Don't forget I still have my attack phase. Alright Wild Beast go," just three easy attacks

"I use Life Force" he countered

"Konoha Traitor your turn," almost has him

"Life Force do your thing," he countered

Prodigy of the Main show your stuff," she has finally got him

"oh no life force," his counter time was over

**[2400/0000]**

"Good game Syrus it was fun we should go again sometime," Hinata said smiling.

"Thanks Hinata,' Syrus said.

"Hey you guys that was a sweet duel. Hinata you have to trade me cards please," Jaden begged.

"No way theeses are special. my friends are in theese cards," Hinata said looking at her cards loike they are her whole life.

''Hey what are you kids doing here?" A security gaurd came out.

"We had a duel. is that a problem?" Chazz asked.

"Yes it is. Its after curfew no one is supposed to be out at this time so everyone go back to there dorms," the security said sernly.

Once everyone was in there dorn a shadow was left.

"Hehehe, she ill make a fine addition to the Society of Light. It is a good thin g she is now here," the shadow said and disappeared out of the blues.

**Dun dun dun who is the shadow guy? Will Hinata and zane ever duel? Will people leave reviews if they want and update?**

**well the answer to the first two will be answered when i get at least 7 reviews.**

**so peace out =)**


	5. Back in Konoha

**Well I think I'll post now I'm very bored, so I hope you like this update…btw has anyone played Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep? IT IS AWSOME! I ABSOLUTLY LOVE THE GAME!**

**Ok now seriousness Sasuke-kun! Do the disclaimer please!**

**Sasuke: Lazy Author…sauhinafan121 does not own Naruto Yu-Gi-Oh GX in any way shape or form…thank God**

**Thanks Sasuke that made me feel better…on with the STORY!**

**In Konoha**

It was deathly quite in this normally cheerful village. Why was it so quite, you ask? Well, during the Chunnin Exams someone important was taken away. Second, Orochimaru came and killed the Hokage. Lastly, no one had any idea on what to do anymore everything was going down hill.

"Come on Naruto-kun your not the only one sad about this. Think about how Neji-san feels?" the pink hair konoichi said.

"I know Sakura-chan, but there was nothing I could do to stop any of this." The normally hyperactive nin said sadly.

"Come on Naruto, Sakura. We have to go the funeral is about to ...We can't be late," the dark haired Uchiha sad. He has been really depressed since Hinata had disappeared. He hadn't lost a friend he lost a sister that was very dear to him more than Itachi had ever been. The two just looked up at their teammate and followed him to the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage's Tower**

'Well at least we aren't late,' Naruto thought.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to the funeral of my father. I know he loved this village more than anything. He was a really great father and Hokage. I know I will miss him he was a person who would help me during the tough times. I love him and miss but he would want us to stay sad he would want us to move forward and continue to live our lives as if he was here." Asuma said with tears in his eyes along with the rest of the village.

'We will bring her back Hokage-same nothing can or will stop us from bringing her back,' all of Rookie 12 thought.

After his speech everyone brought a flower to place on his grave and say a little prayer to thank him and hopes he finds a good place in the after life.

**At duel Academy**

It was 3:30 in the morning (A/N they have a time difference) and Hinata was screaming like she was in pain.

Jaden, Professor Banner and Syrus got up right away and went to Hinata's room to make sure she was alright. When they got there they saw her blankets thrown off the side of the bed and her in the corner of the room in the fetal position repeating, "This didn't happen. He isn't dead. That demon didn't kill him."

No one knew what to do she was traumatized. Her white eyes were now red from the tears she shed.

"Jaden go over and comfort her she looks terrible. It could help her," Syrus said softly to him.

"Ok I'll try to comfort her. I hope I can," Jaden looked at his best friend and teacher. They took this as a sign to leave. Once they left Jaden went to Hinata and tried to put his arms around her to comfort her but she kept on pushing him away. Jaden looked sad and rejected.

"Hinata I want to help you but, I can't if you keep pushing me away," Jaden told her. Hinata looked at him with tears in her eyes like she would break any moment if the wrong thing was said or asked.

"W-w-well, I-I-I had a n-n-nightmare. It was about my village. They…we…them..." Hinata couldn't say it; she was terrified to say it. It felt like if she said anything the one who killed the Hokage would do the same to her. (A/N I know makes no sense)

'What do I do she won't tell me anything,' Jaden didn't know what to do now. While Jaden was thing of what to do Winged Kuriboh nudged him on the shoulder.

'Oh hey buddy. Do you know what I should do?' Jaden mentally asked.

"Kuri Kuri,'

'Oh ok I'll try that thanks buddy,' Jaden went back over to Hinata and put his hand on her chin and made her look at him; he brought his lips to her cheek. Hinata blushed madly when he did that.

"Now will you tell me what it was about now?" Jaden pleaded he wanted to help her in any way he can.

"O-Ok my village was being destroyed by someone. He made an alliance with Suna and attacked us in the final of the Chunnin Exams. It was crazy. Everything was being destroyed everything was left to ruble except a few places. Anyways, the intruder he killed Hokage-sama, his own sensei just for power," Hinata explained and tried to hold back tears. Jaden looked shocked his mouth was opened he wanted her to be happy. Jaden just pulled her into his arms and held her and she held on to him like she was her life line. They stayed like that until she fell asleep. Once, she did Jaden did immediately after her.

**Dooooone- please review and tell me did you like it?**

**No duels this time sorry next time I promise *Sasuke walks in***

**Sasuke: No she doesn't it's a total lie don't believe her.**

**Thanks Sasuke-kun anyway to treat your sister? After all I have done for you when Kaa-chan and outo-san died *pouts***

**Sasuke: Hn well you better get started on the next chapter. I kinda wanna see my soul mate soon *Hinata and Jaden walk in***

**Hinata: Who is that Sasuke-kun?**

**Jade: Yeah cuz you can't have this girl right her she is mine* Sticks his tongue out***

**Everyone we kinda have to leave and work on the other stories so everyone get OUT OF THE OFFICE AND SAY BYE!**

**Everyone: bye and please review or else we may not be around any longer!**


	6. A Surprise

Disclaimer: Yeah right I was I did own but, what can you do?

I hope everyone likes this chapter.

Like I said in the Chapter before the times will be very different sorry

In Konoha

It has been a few months after the funeral. They have rebuilt the village and have a new Hokage, Lady Tsunade. She has been doing a great job; she knows about Hinata's disappearance, Naruto told her about what had happened, she has sent one or two teams every week to find any traces of her.

"Any updates?" Tsunade asked the group in front of her.

"No Hokage-sama. No one has found anything on her disappearance," the Nin replied.

"*sigh* All right then. You may leave," Tsunade dismissed.

"Hai," once they left she just laid back in her chair and closed her eyes. She remembered Hinata when she was a little girl, always getting into things and making a mess. You see Tsunade was friends with Hinata's mother, Haruhi Hyuuga. Haruhi was a beautiful woman: long, silky midnight blue hair, healthy pale skin, and a wonderful attitude toward everyone. Tsunade just shook her head and sat back up.

"Shizune-san, can you bring me Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzamaki!" she called.

"Hai! Right away," Shizune left and came back within 20 minutes.

"Is it a mission baa-chan?" the hyper-active ninja asked.

"Well, maybe if you shut up she will tell you dobe," the Uchiha survivor said. He is still pretty sad about Hinata's disappearance.

"So what did you need Hokage-sama?" the lazy shadow user asked, tiredly.

Tsunade just looked at the team she has chosen then said, "I want you three to go back to the place Hinata disappeared at there maybe a clue there."

The three just looked at each other then back to their Hokage.

"Hai."

In the arena

"Oi, did any of you find anything?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, not yet," Naruto yelled. Shikamaru just sighed and Sasuke kept on strong he wanted to find her more than anything in the world.

"What could have done it? Taken her away?" Sasuke asked aloud. Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other not knowing what to say.

'Come with me into the Light. There you may find your friend,' a voice said.

"Who are you show yourself," Naruto yelled while throwing kunai everywhere, managing not to hit Sasuke and Shikamaru.

'Who am I? You will find out soon but I think I'll send you with your friend," the voice told them.

"What!" they were all sucked up into the same light that had taken Hinata.

In the Academy

Everyone was outside enjoying their lunch and hanging out with friends.

"Wow, this is great, no class right now just chillin' with my bros," Jaden said.

"Yeah but, I do wonder where Hinata went? She just disappeared," Syrus said.

"Oh lil' soldier? She went to her room to get h-"a scream cut Hasselberry off.

"That was Hinata you guys! Let's go see what happened," Jaden said.

The three went off to her room and find out what happened.

Hinata's room

They all made it to Hinata's room and saw Hinata on the floor by three boys.

"Hinata, do you know who they are?" Jaden asked. All he got from her was a nod.

"Nye, Hi...na...chan?" the one with a pineapple hair said.

"Hai, Shikamaru-kun, are you all right," Hinata asked.

(A/N okay they are all awake now. I can't really think of anything to do in the middle of that.)

Outside the Slifer Dorms

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GUYS GET HERE?" Hinata shouted, trying not to cry.

"Wow Na-chan this is the greeting I wanted when we saw each other," Sasuke said sarcastically

"Yeah, Hina-chan, I thought we were your best friends!" Naruto cried with anime tears. Shikamaru just shock his head then pat Hinata's head.

"Um Hinata. Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Syrus asked.

"Huh? Oh yes. Sasu-chan, Shika-kun, and Naru-kun, they are my new friends here at Duel Academy, Jaden-kun, Syrus-kun, and Hasselberry-kun. They are very nice, so Sasu-chan you have to be nice. I know how you get when ever I meet someone knew," Hinata scolded. Everyone around just laughed.

"Shut up cry-baby Hina," Sasuke said childishly.

"At least I show emotions Heartless Baka," Hinata countered. The other two ninjas were just there laughing while the other three didn't know what to do either stop them or let them keep going, because by then they were on the floor wrestling and calling each other names.

"Um Shika-chan? Does this always happen?" Jaden asked.

"Oh my name is Shikamaru and yeah you should see them when they actually fight. It is more… entertaining. They are like brother and sister," Shikamaru explained to the three academy student.

"Hahaha, Sasuke-teme is getting his ass kicked by Hinata again. This never gets old," Naruto said laughing.

"SASUKE-BAKA WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BRACLET? I GAVE YOU THAT FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Hinata shouted while using a water jutsu on him.

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I lied no duel. Oh no Sasuke was right! *Cries anime tears*

Sasuke: Told you she is a liar. Don't believe her.

Love you to man. Well her is my update and HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY HINATA-CHAN! (her birthday was yesterday. I believe) please leave a review and your thoughts, advice, and anything you want me to add in the story and it may be in.


	7. new students and another duel!

Ninja(Nickname)-Hello everyone has been awhile huh? Well at least I finally got internet yay *happy dance*

Sasuke: Wow you are such a procrastinator…

Ninja: No I am not I have no internet at my mommy's and I just got it right now at my daddy's house…sorry emo boy *stick tongue out*

Sasuke: Wow. Nice combat *rolls eyes*

Ninja: Well, then. Imma jus have Hinata get with Naruto then.

*Hinata and Jaden walk in…..more like Jaden runs in dragging Hinata*

Ninja: Hey you two how's it goin?

Jaden: THERE IS NO FRIED SHRIMP IN THE CAFATERIA!

Hinata: I am bored…wait where is the disclaimer at?

Ninja: Gawd damn it I knew I was forgetting something…Stupid Sasuke…

Hinata: Do you want me to do it?

Ninja:* in emo corner* sure all of you should…

Everyone: Ninja-Chan does not own anything…except the plot…. PLEASE ENJOY!

Jaden's mind

'Jaden, why don't you play with me anymore? I thought we were friends?' a voice whispered.

"Who are you?" he asked.

'We aren't friends anymore? I thought we had a special bond that no one could break?' the voice ignored the question.

"What we were friends? I don't remember you though?" Jaden told 'it'

'Heh, I'll let you try to remember,' the voice just disappeared.

Out of Jaden's mind

Jaden woke up in a sweat. Right now he was under a tree near the Slifer Dorms. It was a cool day yet, he was sweating and panting as if he just ran a marathon.

'What was that?' he thought.

"JADEN! WHERE ARE YOU? THE MEETING IS ABOUT TO START!" a voice yelled.

'Huh? Is that Syrus?'

"Yo Sy I am over here!" Jaden waved his short blue haired friend over.

'Jay, were gunna be late lets go!" Syrus went over and started to drag Jaden towards the Duel Arena.

Duel Arena

Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru and everyone else were already there. Hinata was the first to spot the two and called them over.

"Hey you guys over here!" Hinata called and waved her arms around.

"Nata-chan, you look ridiculous, please just stop right now," Sasuke told her bringing her arms down.

"Oh, shut up Sasu-chan, not my fault there are so MANY people here," Hinata countered sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah Sasuke-teme, you gotta chill and relax we can have fun while we are here!" Naruto said excitedly.

"You will never learn will you," Sasuke sighed, "We have to find away back home. Who knows what will happen if we stay here. We might be classified as Missing Nin or dead."

Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru looked at Sasuke as if he were crazy.

"What are you talking about? Lady Tsunade will know we aren't dead. We are her best ninjas," Shikamaru told them trying to think straight.

"She may or may not but, still we need to go back home. Think about our sensei's, parents, friends, and everyone else, they maybe worried sick. Hinata what about Hanabi? She looks up to you don't disappoint her," Sasuke tried to explain to everyone.

"I-I know but, you know what it was like for me there," Hinata said, looking down forgetting about Jaden and Syrus.

"Yeah we all do. Hinata if we do find a way back, which may take awhile, you need to think about what you really want to do," Shikamaru told her trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hinata said whipping her tears away.

Jaden and Syrus finally made it towards them and the meeting started.

Meeting

"Well, I will start off by saying we have 8 new students with us today. Please come up,: Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki, and Shikamaru Nara. They are from Japan and decided to come here last minute," Principal Sheppard introduced them.

The four ninjas went up to the stage and waited to know what was happening.

"Since they haven't gotten there blazers yet, they will all be in the Slifer Dorms," Sheppard announced.

Everyone cheered for them. The loudest was our lazy number one duelist named, Jaden.

"Way too go you four! I bet you will enjoy it here!" Jaden screamed.

"Students settle down the announcements aren't over yet!" Dr. Crowler yelled. The students quiet down wanting to hear about the next four new students.

"No here is Adrian Gecko, Axel Broody, Jim Cook, and Jesse Anderson," was the last announcement. Only three of the four showed up, There was Adrian, a boy with red spiky hair and muscular. Axel, had long brown curly hair and was also very muscular. Jim, had a hat on which covered his eye that was bandaged, and carried a crocodile in a pouch on his back. The last one is nowhere to be found yet.

30 minutes later

"Hey Sasuke-teme, what does this remind you of?" Naruto whispered.

"Kakashi-sensei, man I miss that ninja," Sasuke said looking down. Hinata smacked him upside the head, and everyone saw and "Ohhh"ed. Sasuke had an angry mark.

"WHAT THE HELL HINATA?" he yelled at her. Hinata just smirked and decided to taunt him.

"What do you mean Sasu-chan? I didn't do anything I was over there," Hinata said pointing next to Jim.

"No you weren't everyone here saw you right next to me!" Sasuke yelled in anger.

"That's what you think," Hinata mumbled.

Sasuke went towards her trying to kick her then a 'poof' noise was made and a log was there instead. Hinata was behind him and told him,

"Sasu-chan you have gotten slower."

Sasuke turned around and brought his fist back tried to hit her and missed again. Everyone was into it even the three exchange students that were there.

"Haha this is fun. Too bad they can't use Justus," Naruto told Shikamaru sadly. He just nodded in agreement.

10 minutes after the fight.

"Hey ya'll what's up?" someone with blue hair and teal hair said walking in.

"Umm who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Why I am Jesse Anderson. Sorry I got a little lost. Ehhhh," Jesse said putting his hand behind his head.

"Well then hey there," Jaden said happily.

"Well, that is everyone now you may all leave," Sheppard said and everyone left.

With the gang + the four new students

"What should we do?" Hinata asked.

"How about a duel?" Alexis suggested.

Everyone agreed.

"I say Hinata should go first and go against Alexis," Zane told them plainly.

Hinata and Alexis agreed so everyone went out to the cliff by the Slifer Dorms.

Duel Match

"I call heads!" Hinata shouted.

"W-what? Are you ok?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah," Hinata said tilting her head, "I called heads because Shika-kun is going to toss a coin."

"Oh alright then," Alexis and Hinata looked up at Shikamaru, who tossed the coin.

"It was tails. Alexis goes first, what a drag," he said sleepily.

"Alright then are you ready?"

"Lets duel!" the two girls said.

[4000/4000]

"I'll play Cyber Gymnast (800/1800) in defense mode and 2 face downs. I think I'll end my turn with that," Alexis finished.

"All right my move. I'll play Prince of Ice (1200/1300)in attack mode, you remember his effect I get to bring Demon of Mist to my hand. Now I play the spell card Ice Senbon, it give my Ice of Price a 500 attack boost. Now Prince of Ice destroy her Cyber Gymnast," Hinata commanded

"You activated my trap A Rival Appears. This card allows me to special summon one monster with the same level as the one attacking my monster. Now I choose to summon, Blade Skater (1400/1500) in attack mode," Alexis said.

"Well m attack is still coming your way," Prince of Ice destroyed Alexis' Cyber Gymnast.

[4000/4000]

"Now then, my draw. I think I'll summon Cyber Tutu (1000/800). She has a special ability and it is if you have a monster with a high attack then her I get to attack you directly. Cyber Tutu do your thing," Alexis' monster made a direct attack.

"What oh no," Hinata had lost life points.

"That will do for now," Alexis smirked.

"A-alright t-then. I play Demon of the Mist(1900/1000) in attack mode. Next I play the spell card Hidden Mist, it allows any monster from Village Hidden in the Waves, increase the attack by 300.."

Prince of Ice (100/1500)

Demon of the Mist(2200/1300)

"Prince of Ice attack her Cyber Tutu and Demon of the Mist attack her Blade Skater!" Alexis' two monsters were destroyed.

[2700/3000]

With the boys

"Wow Alexis is getting beaten," Zane pointed out.

"She'll win. My little Lexi-Bear will beat that Slifer Slacker just watch," Chazz said in love.

"Wow, this reminds me of Naruto with Sakura," Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever Sasuke-teme," Naruto said blushing

"I can't believe Hinata liked him," Shikamaru whispered to himself.

Jaden walked over to the new students.

"So how do you like the duel so far?" Jaden asked.

"Humph, I have seen better from little 10 year olds," Adrian rudely stated.

"Sorry bro. Not everyone is experienced like you," Jaden told him putting his hands up in a defeated position.

"Partner I think they are doing superb. I hope I get to take on that blue haired girl she seems like a rally good match," Jesse told Jaden with a smile.

"She is. It was weird. A first timer beat me but, it was as if it was a second nature to her, you know what I mean bro?" Jaden had no idea how to explain it. At first he thought it was beginner luck but, noticed it wasn't she has a talent for it..

"I do Partner. She seems like a 'special' case," Jesse agreed.

"Well, mates I say we should see what will happen next," Jim interrupted.

"Everyone nodded and looked back at the duel.

[2700/3000]

"All right time to get serious, I play the spell card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards. I play the spell card Warrior Returning Alive and I choose Blade Skater (1400/1500). Now I summon Snow Fairy (1100/700) I'll have Blade Skater attack Prince of Ice," Alexis shouted.

Prince of Ice was destroyed.

[2700/2800]

"Nice move. Poor Haku-san well I guess I just have to get rid off your Snow Fairy. All right I play Bug Controller (1500/1500) Now his special ability lets me cancel another special abilities once per turn so I choose your Snow Fairy's. Now I can play Bug Decrease, this allows me to decrease the attack of your monsters by 500. Now then Demon of the Mist attack her Blade Skater and Bug Controller attack her Snow Fairy," Hinata was excited, she was going to beat the strongest female student in the school.

Blade Skater (900/1500)

Snow Fairy (600/700)

[800/2800]

"Oh no I guess I'll play Cold Sleeper (1100/1900) in defense mode and end my turn," Alexis said sadly as if she doesn't care anymore.

"All right then I'll have Demon of the Mist attack Cold Sleeper and have Bug Controller attack you directly," Hinata ended the duel.

[0000/2800]

Back with everyone

"That was a great duel girls," Zane told them.

They didn't say anything but, glared at each other and walked away.

"What…just…um happened?" Naruto, Jaden, and Jesse asked.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Syrus looked at each other and nodded. They knew what was going on. The three boys went after Hinata to see if she was alright. Chazz went to see if Alexis was alright. The rest of the guys stayed there not knowing what to do.

Ninja: OH MY GOSH I AM TIRED IT IS LIKE 1:40 AM. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER IF NOT JUST SAY SO AND PLEASE DO GIVE ME ADVICE ON ANYTHING!.

Sasuke: Dude, you are going to scare them that way.

Ninja : shut up you lame. Hinata will kick your ass next chapter…in a children's card game (littlekuriboh reference)

Sasuke: Wait..why do you always talk to me?

Ninja: we are twins we have the same birthday and I don't want to talk to anyone else they can get boring.

Everyone bursts trough the door

Everyone: WHAT?

Ninja: well I have to go before they kill me…we please review and I may update later today. Ja Ne


	8. past thoughtsslight bashing

When Syrus, Sasuke and Shikamaru found Hinata, she was sitting in a tree talking to herself. Hinata had her knees to her chest and head down like she didn't want anyone to see her cry.

"What did I do to her?" Hinata asked herself, again, " I didn't do anything to threaten her…did I?"

Hinata was sitting there thinking about what she had done the whole time she had been at Duel Academy.

She thought about her first duel, when she first met everyone, when her three best friends arrived, and most of all Jaden. He had been really kind to her, showing her around, teaching her how to duel, introducing her to everyone, and comforting her when she needs it.

Hinata shock her head getting rid of the thoughts.

'I can't let my heart get to close, like before,' she thought to herself.

FLASHBACK!

You see before the Chunnin Exams she used to go out with Hiro Yami (cheese oc who is only in a few chapters plus has a very lame description sorry) he looked like Sasuke with his eye and hair color but, his hair was shaggy and covered his forehead and ears. He always wore a blood red t-shirt and black ninja pants, with his Konoha Protector around his neck, like Hinata. His personality is what she loved about him he was always happy, caring, energetic, and loving. He always told Hinata he loves her, when he smiled she felt butterflies in her tummy. Well, one day Hinata was supposed to meet him at the Ninja Academy, when she got there she saw him kissing another girl. She had bubble gum pink hair, no boobs what so ever, a mini skirt what was way too short, even for Anko,, and a very revealing shirt, and who might this girl be, it was none other than…Sakura Haruno. (Sorry for the bashing. Like really I am not a big fan of hers plus she seems like she would do this to anyone well to me anyways)

Hinata stood there in shock her 'best friend' who told Hinata that she would never hit on Hiro. Sakura turned around and smirked at Hinata.

"Oh Hinata what a surprise seeing you here," Sakura said sweetly.

Hinata looked like she had been slapped, she turned to Hiro who looked ashamed and walked towards Hinata.

"Ta-chan, I am sorry it but, I wasn't my fault she threw herself on me and put her lips on mine," Hiro tried to explain.

"S-s-shut up! You lied to my face! If you didn't want to be with me you should have just said so. No you had to go and cheat on me with… with that thing. I can't be- no wait I can believe that you would do that!" Hinata pointed at Sakura, " you did that to Ino with Shikamaru, Tenten with Neji, my cousin, and who is next Naruto with Sasuke (Sorry I have to have a little yaoi)!"

Sakura and Hiro looked shocked at what she said. Sasuke being short- tempered as she is went straight to Hinata and slapped her across the face. Hinata held her face where she was hit and glared at the floor with such intensity that it would probably break then looked up at Sakura. Sakura started to back away from Hinata, her eyes changed from a pale violet to a dark purple and instead of blue regular chakra it was grey and black. This had only happened one other time with her father who kept hitting her. Anyways Hinata was looking at the two and made the hand signs for an earth justu. When the signs were completes all you heard were two screams the two teens were locked in a cage made from the earth. Hinata was back to normal and walked away with an evil smile. She went to find Sasuke and told hi everything that happened that minute.

END OF FLASHBACK!

Hinata started to cry in that spot. She despised that memory. It haunts her, like the death of her mother.

'Hinata-hime, let me help you. Join me in the Light Society. I'll destroy the ones who have caused you pain,' a comforting voice told her inside her head.

"How can you? They aren't here," Hinata questioned aloud.

'Heh leave that to me," the voice laughed and then disappeared.

"oi! Hina-chan, come one we better get back people are starting to get worried about you," Shikamaru yelled.

"Alright I'll be right there hold on," Hinata looked up at the sky then jumped down from the tree.

Once Hinata reached the guys they all walked to the Slifer cafeteria.

Slifer cafeteria

"Hey Hinata where were you?" Jaden asked.

"Nowhere just clearing my head," Hinata put a fake smile on her face. The three ninjas, Syrus, Jesse, Zane, and Aster were able to see through it.

"Oh I hope you sorted everything out," Jaden said with a really big goofy smile on his face.

"Hey partner, where is Chazz and Alexis?" Jesse asked Jaden. Jaden looked confused and the remembered Alexis left steamed and Chazz had followed her.

"I don't know? Maybe they are at the Obelisk Dorm," Jaden suggested.


	9. tell me

Ninja: Heyy sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Busy with school and soccer. Team made it all the way to CIF but lost in the second round. I hope you all like this update. =P

Sasuke: Wow your team lost in the second round? Was it YOUR fault?

Ninja: No it wasn't I didn't even play. It was a bad call from the ref a throw in turned into a corner kick…-.-

Well enough of my rambling Judai is going to do the disclaimer

Judai: We own nothing! Except the plot

(With Chazz and Alexis)

Chazz caught up with Alexis in two minutes. She was pacing in front of the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm. Chazz ran up to her to see what was going on with her, she was usually calm and collected.

"Hey Alexis what's up with you?" Chazz asked running up to Alexis. She turned with eyes of anger. Chazz started to slow down and back up a little.

"Nothing all right," She told him harshly and turned back around. Chazz stared at her back with a "What-the-hell-just-happened" face.

The wind was blowing and the two teens knew one was either going to break down or walk away. Two birds flew over them singing a beautiful harmony.

"I am guessing you wont leave till I tell you something," Alexis asked. Chazz took a step foreword and replied,

"We are all worried about you two. Ever since Hinata arrived you haven't been acting the same. Does she threaten you in some way?"

Alexis turned and looked at him with a betrayed and hurt look.

"I know he doesn't like me the way I like him but, it hurts to see how he is always worried about her. I have known him longer so I would think he would be more protective of me," she confessed.

"I guess you feel betrayed but, you are still protected by everyone else here. You know we will all put our lives on the line to save each other. Don't you ever forget that that," Alexis' eyes held admiration for Chazz right now.

"Your right but it just hurts to see him with another person. I don't know if I do love him?" Alexis felt confused. Chazz stayed silent, he had no idea what to do.

(everyone else)

They were all still in the Slifer cafeteria talking about what has been going on with their lives.

"Naruto, are we still going on the date later?" Sasuke asked, winking at Naruto. Naruto blushed and looked away. Everybody laughed at the two. (A/N In last chapter I mentioned hat those two together…in Hinata's flashback)

"Hey partner, what should we do? Now, that things have calmed down a little bit," Jesse said.

"Hmmm, lets play Truth or Dare!" Jaden suggested. Everyone agreed enthusiastically, except Hinata. She was looking out the window with a far away look in her eyes.

'Hime, what wrong you seem out of it?' the voice asked.

'I have been thinking about Hiro. I miss him so much but, I know I made the right choice. At times I think he was actually the one for me,' Hinata replied.

/Flashback/

Hinata and Hiro were at a Dango Shop, eating.

"Ta-chan, I hope we stay together forever. You know I love you right?" Hiro asked . Hinata laughed and nodded.

"I love you too. Hey lets go see the Hokage, he might have a mission for us," Hinata said happily grabbing Hiro's hand and pulling him to the tower.

Once they got to the tower they saw two people talking to the Hokage.

"Please sir we should have the exams this year it could be very dangerous," the first man said.

"Yes, we heard that the Sand and Sound Villages are going to make an alliance and destroy the village," the second person agreed. The Hokage looked at them and sighed.

"We cant just come up and stop the Exams everyone has been training too hard for this. If they do attack us I trust all of the ninjas to protect the village with their life."

The two men looked at each other, bowed and left without another word.

Hinata and Hiro looked at each other then walked in as if they had heard nothing.

/end flashback/

'I see hime, well hold on just a little longer the Society of Light will be here soon,' after that was said the voice drifted away. Hinata closed her eyes and was still in her thoughts.

"Hey Hinata! Hinata! Hello anyone there?" a voice asked her in the ear. Hinata's first reaction was to hit the person with jyunken(?). The person groaned in pain, everyone went to check to see if they were all right.

"Syrus are you okay?" Zane asked worriedly.

"Sy, please be okay," Jaden said quietly.

"Hina-chan, what is up with you? Ever since Sasuke said that thing at the assembly you have been a little off," Naruto said looking at her with a sad look.

"Naruto, it… its hard to say. Please tell Syrus I am sorry for hitting him he scared me," Hinata walked to her room. The ninjas watched her leave with sad eyes. Once, she left the GX gang went and questioned the ninjas.

"What did you tell her? She was never like this till you all showed up," Hasselberry told them.

"We have to get back to our world. She doesn't belong here, hell none of us do. We are only staying here till we know how to leave," Sasuke explained to them. Jaden had an emotionless face, he knew Hinata would have to leave, but he doesn't want her to leave.

'

'Jaden, leave her. Come back to me please. You saw her eyes, she doesn't want to be here. Let me take her place in your heart,' a voice tried to comfort him.

Jaden tried to ignore the pain his heart was in.

I, the writer, wish to tell you how badly it hurts him to see his life with out Hinata. I know you can see Hinata still has feelings for Hiro but, the only one to take them away will be Jaden.

(Konoha)

Two weeks. Two weeks, the team Tsunade has sent out is still missing. She sent out other search teams and try to find them but, every attempt they made were a fail.

"Lady Tsunade, we have to talk. The village is starting to worry about you. You have to put a hold on the searches for Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru. I know you lost some valuable ninjas right now but you have to think of the village. There is a meeting right now for you and Garra of the Sand," Shizune told her. Tsunade sighed and got up from her desk and headed to the meeting room.

(meeting room)

By the time Tsunade arrived Garra was already there waiting patiently.

"Garra-san, have you been waiting long?" she asked. Garra .shook his head and went to pull out Tsunade's chair for her. She sat down and thanked him.

"Now Hokage-san, this meeting is about what had happened in the Chunnin Exams and the disappearance of your ninjas. My village and I would like to make and alliance with you to help build a bond and find your ninjas, we thought very highly of them and wish to help."

Ninja: Done! I hope you like….what will Tsunade do? What is going to happen next?…why am I asking? I have no idea lol

Sasuke: Wow weirdo… oh btw would you readers like a duel next chapter?

Judai: Did you like? Did you like? We all hope you like! Please do review and we might update faster! Please please please do!

Sasuke, Ninja and Judai: Please review and check out Hinata gets her game on by Kanono101..it is really good =)


	10. Chapter 10

_Ninja: Hey there people I am glad you stuck with me through out this whole story. Well I was having writers block but now I have a new chapter please tell me what you think about it!_

_Sasuke: To joy you are finally back. Can we please already go back to Konoha? I still have to kill my brother._

_Ninja: NO! not yet you have not finished your duty at Duel Academy._

_Sasuke: *sweat drop* Whatever, oh she owns nothing just the plot… Thank God she doesn't own me or anything else it would have be a horrifying thing! *shudders*_

_Ninja: I….hate…you…so…much…right now! *glares holes through his head* Anyways please enjoy! (^^)! Oh and if any of the characters are acting too ooc please tell me and I will try to change it!_

**In Konoha**

"So will you help us Gaara-san?" Tsunade asked hopefully. Gaara looked at her and then nodded his head.

"We need to first figure out where they went and why they are there," Gaara said calmly to the Hokage of Konoha. She nodded and asked Shizune to go gather the rest of the Rookie 12 and Gaara's siblings. Shizune nodded and exited the room and went to find everyone. Once she left Tsunade turned to Gaara and they started discussing if they do find where the four ninjas went who would they sent to retrieve them.

"Gaara-san, we have no leads to find them so this will be very difficult to try and find them. Should we also call for the Jonin, it maybe a dangerous place where the four are at," Tsunade explained a little worried.

Gaara thought about what she said and was thinking what they should do. He finally looked up and her and said,

"Right it could be a dangerous place where the four are at. I believe you should send one of your most trusted Jonin with them."

Tsunade nodded and sent one of her Chunin to go and get the one Jonin she wanted. While the ninja went to go get the person, the rest of the Rookie 12 and Gaara's siblings came into the room with worried expressions on their faces, especially Sakura. Tsunade and Gaara looked at them and instructed them to sit down and listen to what they have to say.

"As you all know Uchiha Sasuke, Uzamaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuga Hinata, are missing since the Chunin Exams and we need them back. So Gaara-san and I have decided to let four of you go and try to, bring them back once we figure out where they went. It could be a dangerous mission so we want you to talk amongst yourself and decided who will be the four to go," the Hokage explained to them. They all looked at each other and they saw in each others eyes : determination to bring them back.

**With the kids**

"We can only take four. This is a hard decision. But I say we should send a medical nin and then decide from there. Since Sakura is the only medical nin she goes. Maybe Lee should go as well he has the speed just in case they are in trouble and need speed he will be there. Now just two more," Neji told to everyone since he is the most logic **(A/N yeah I don't know about that for sure but since this is fan fiction lets just pretend)**. Everyone nodded with what he said but Tenten and Ino, they are still mad at Sakura for what she did with Hinata and Hiro, but they knew what Neji said was true so they didn't say anything also because Sakura's teammates both disappeared.

"Maybe Tenten and Kiba should also go. Kiba will be able to get their scents and Tenten could give them more weapons in case they run out," Ino stated. Everyone nodded in agreement and looked over back at Tsunade and Gaara, then told them who will be sent with them on the mission. They two looked at the team and nodded knowing they would be a good team. Then before she sent the four to go get ready the Jonin appeared. It was…

**Over at Duel Academy!**

Hinata was in her room in the Slifer area. She was thinking to herself wondering does she want to stay here? When she goes back to Konoha will she be the same shy girl she was before or will she be more confident?

'Hime, don't think about that place you used to call home just stay here. They never cared for you So stay here with me and we shall rule this world,' the voice told her in her ear. Hinata kept her head down then a figure appeared right beside her. The figure had they body of a woman with long light blue hair, that ends at her back, she had sharp green eyes, and was wearing a white kimono with a purple lily on the back and a small sword at her side. The figure placed its hands around Hinata. Then a small sound was made.

"Kuri Kuri!"

"Rubi bi Rubi"

The noise made Hinata look up and noticed a brown fur ball with wings and a little purple cat with a ruby on its forehead and a ruby ball on its tail. The two things were floating and 'fighting' each other. Hinata looked at them not noticing the figure that was by her still staying quiet. Then two voices were heard outside.

"Winged Kuriboh! Where are you?" the fist male voice said

"You two Ruby! We gotta get ready for the duel that's going on today!" a Southern voice yelled after. The two stopped fighting and went out through the door to their masters. Hinata sighed and got up from where she was and walked out the door and followed the two spirits actions and went to try and find where the duel is being held.

**With Jaden and Jesse**

Once the two saw Winged Kuriboh and Ruby come out they started walking toward the Arena that is in the school but Jaden stopped and looked at the door the two came out of and noticed it was Hinata's room. Jesse noticed that he stopped and went behind Jaden.

"What is it Jay? Do you know the person who lives in that room?" Jesse asked. Jaden smiled and grabbed Jesse's hand and pulled him behind a tree and tried to hide.

"Jess, that is Hinata's room. I wanna see if she is all right. Besides we can walk together to the duel," the brown headed Slifer student said happily. The two looked at the door and saw Hinata walk out as the two were about to approach her the noticed a spirit following her **(A/N sorry but yeah I don't really want to describe the spirit again so yeah)**. That made the two boys stop in their tracks and fall because they didn't notice the rock that was on the floor. Hinata turned to see where the noise came from. She saw Jaden and Jesse on the floor, Jaden was on the bottom and Jesse landed on top of him, they looked like a plus sign. Hinata had to cover her mouth with her hand to try and hide her laughter. Jaden was the first to notice her and saw her laughing. Jesse groaned and got up and then helped Jaden up.

"Haha, hey you two what's up?" Hinata said trying to settle her laugh. The boys didn't say anything but, looked behind her to see if the spirit was still there. It wasn't, to their relief.

"Well, we were he to grad Jay's deck just in case he is in for a duel today, ya know partner?" Jesse said to her and rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Mind if I join you? Because I have no idea where it is at," Hinata asked with a smile. Jaden had a little blush and nodded his head. Hinata bowed slightly. As they got closer Hinata started to slow down till she was about 3 feet away from them. Neither of the boys noticed that she was behind, they were engrossed with a conversation about the two Duelists named Yuugi Mouto and Seto Kaiba.

"No Yuugi would totally win! He has Dark Magician and all three Egyptian God Cards!" Jaden exclaimed.

"He does but, Kaiba can summon all three Blue Eyes White Dragon much more faster than Yuugi can summon any of those four cards," Jesse countered.

"Well, Jess, if you haven't noticed that Yuugi has owned Kaiba every time they have duel," Jaden stated calmly, when he said that Hinata walked up behind Jaden and grabbed his red jacket. Once he felt her grab his jacket he turned to the indigo haired girl letting Jesse head towards the Duel Arena by himself.

"Huh. Hinata do you need anything?" Jaden asked her. Hinata lat go of his jacket and brought her hands in front of her (Like she did before she fought Neji in the Chunin Exams).

"J-Jaden, please be careful. I-I have a-a bad f-feeling about this duel," Hinata said quietly.

Jaden looked at her confused but, smiled at her. Then he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the Duel Arena.

**At the Duel Arena**

"Okay Students, settle down. I know all of you are waiting for the duel to happen but we have to wait for the challengers opponent to show up!" Shepherd said in a calm fashion. All the students looked around trying to figure out what student isn't here yet. Then in the back a door opens with a loud BANG! Everyone turns around and sees a red faced Hinata behind Jaden laughing.

"See told you we would scare them," Jaden told her with a grin on his face. Hinata looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, well if it isn't the infamous Jaden Yuki," a voice said from the stage. Everyone turned their heads shocked at what they saw.

'Y-your….Your…,"

_Ninja: AND cut it right there actors break time!_

_*Everyone leaves from their spots and goes and takes a break*_

_Sasuke: What the hell I'm not even in this chapter Ninja._

_Ninja: Sasuke you don't even want to be in the story so why the hell are you getting mad at me?_

_Sasuke: 'Cuz I deserve my F***ing screen time!_

_Ninja: *Smacks Sasuke up the head with a random book* Shut up you will be in the next chapter._

_Both: Please review, flame, leave constructive criticism, favorite, anything is fine._


	11. Chapter 11

_Ninja: Haha imma post a new chapter on all of my stories! But since I like this story allot and I'm on a roll this one may get more updates!_

_Sasuke: Well, that doesn't seem fair. *Dodges a kunai with fire* What the hell man!_

_Ninja: What I didn't do anything. *looks innocent*_

_Sasuke:*smacks his face* Hey what happened to Judai?_

_Ninja: He is with Johan and my anime boyfriend, Yusei! *Insert fan girl scream*_

_Sasuke: Well he has to do the disclaimer._

_*All three boys pop in magically with sparkles*_

_Judai: Sasuke-kun! Ninja-nee-san! I was lost but the found Johan, then me and Johan got lost then Yusei found us!_

_Ninja and Sasuke: Judai-chan do the disclaimer! *both disappear*_

_Judai: Well we own nothing but the plot and Hiro please enjoy! *all poof out*_

**Duel Arena**

"Your…Your Aster Phoenix, the Pro Duelist," Jaden said, with a sparkle in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Why yes I am. It seems like you do know of me," the male said flipping his short white hair away from his face. He was pale with blue eyes that seemed to have a glare in them. He is wearing a formal white suit with a black shirt underneath, with black shoes and a loose fitted white tie, and on his left arm an Academy Duel Disk.

"Ah Jaden my boy you have finally made it. You are the one Aster wants to duel," Sheppard told Jaden with a smile. Jaden smiled back and pushed Hinata towards her friends and the GX gang and stepped towards the Arena ready to duel.

**(A/N Ok so I totally forgot what the dialog in this duel was and yeah instead of being at nigh it is where everyone can see. Ok now enjoy the duel!)**

"So Jaden do you know why I want to duel you?" Aster asked once Jaden made it up to face him.

"No but get your game on bro!" Jaden said activating his duel disk.

"Hmph whatever but get ready for a surprise," Aster said activating his own Duel Disk.

The students were all waiting to see what is going to happen.

**Aster: 4000**

**Jaden:4000**

"I'll go first. Draw!" Aster drew his card, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in defense mode and end my turn."

People in the audience gasped and Jaden looked shocked. No one else he knew had the Elemental Heroes but, him and one of his old teacher. Jaden shrugged it off then drew his card.

"Draw! Hm so many choices but, I will go with this one I active the spell card Polymerization and fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200). I will have him attack your Clayman. Now with his special ability you take damage equal to your monsters attack points. I will end my turn with that," Jaden said.

**Aster: 3200**

**Jaden: 4000**

"All right nice move but, try this on for size I activate my own Polymerization and fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix and bring out Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (2100/1200). Now I attack your Flame Wingman!" Aster shouted.

"Why both of our monsters will be destroyed!" Jaden exclaimed.

"On the contraire Jaden my monster would not be destroyed due to its effect it is unable to be destroyed by battle," Aster pointed out, "I will end my turn with that."

Jaden took a breath in and drew his card knowing his deck will help him.

"Draw! First I summon Bubbleman (800/1200) in attack mode. Now I activate his effect which allows me to draw two cards **(A/N I know that's not his effect but I am going by how the duel played out.)**. First I use the spell card Warrior Returning Alive and bring Elemental Hero Avian back from the graveyard and into my hand. Now I will play another Polymerization and fuse the Avian I just returned to my hand, my Sparkman in my hand and also my Bubbleman on the field. Now I summon Elemental Hero Tempest (2800/2800) Now I attack your Enforcer! I will end my turn with that," Jaden said.

**Aster:2500**

**Jaden:4000 **

"Alright that was a good move, but now my turn to use a polymerization of my own. First I will fuse my Phoenix Enforcer and the Sparkman that I have in my hand. To fusion summon Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (2500/2100), with his special effect he gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard. I have five in there so now he is at 4000 attack point," Aster explained. Everyone in the stadium looked at his monster got he attack points.

"Now I will attack your Tempest!"

"No Tempest!" Jaden yelled as his monster was destroyed.

"Now, I will settle down with a facedown," Aster ended his turn and gave Jaden a nod.

Jaden drew his card and studied his hand to see what he could do.

"First I use the spell card Pot Of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards," Jaden drew his cards.

"What ever you use you won't beat my Shining Enforcer," Aster said smugly.

"Actually I believe I can. First I use another spell card, Miracle Fusion, by removing from play my Flame Wingman and Sparkman, I summon Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman(2500/2100). Just like your fusion mine also gain 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard. So his attack point are now 3700. I know that its still not enough to beat your Hero so now I activate the Field Spell-Skyscraper," a ton of tall building started to appear. The four ninjas looked amazed at what they saw.

"Wow! What are these? They don't have them back in Konoha!" Hinata said in sheer amazement.

"Really you don't?" Syrus asked, with confusion on his face. The four ninjas shook their heads.

"Well, where we live we don't have fancy stuff like this we just have like walkie talkies, slot machines, and televisions. Like an alternate universe," Shikamaru explained. Everyone in the gang had a face of awe.

"Hey lets go back to the duel mates. Maybe Jaden can beat Aster?" Jim stated. Everyone nodded and looked at the duel in front of them.

**-Duel-**

"Now I use the equip card Light Laser, now I attack your Enforcer. Now with the help of Skyscraper my Wingman gain 1000 attack points because your monster has more attack points than mine. Now with the effect of Light Laser you Enforcer is remover from play," Jaden was about to end his turn when Aster activated a trap card.

"I activate D-Time, I allows me to add any Destiny Heroes to my hand that add up to the level of the removed from play Elemental Hero. Since my Enforcers was a level eight I am going to add Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude and Destiny Hero-Doom Lord," Aster told Jaden.

"I will end my turn. Go ahead," Jaden let Aster take his turn.

**Aster:1300**

**Jaden:4000**

"Ok first I activate my own field spell Clock Prison Tower. Now I summon Destiny Hero- Doom Lord(600/800), with his special effect I can remove from play your Shining Flame Wingman for two turns in return I am unable to do a battle phase this turn. To end my turn I will set one card and that is it," Aster ended his turn.

'_Oh man, what should I do? I have never heard of these Destiny Heroes. They could be trouble but, he still has less life points then me. So I guess I can beat him,'_ Jaden thought to himself. He stared to draw his card.

_Ninja: hehehe I hope you like the first part of the duel! I guess I should work on the second part now._

_Sasuke: I'll say. SO I heard you are mad at Yusei? Is it true?_

_Ninja: Yes, I am. __L but oh well. He is going to buy chocolate and make me feel better. If not I will send Haou and Yubel!_

_Sasuke: Man, you are weird. I guess I can go get him now?_

_Ninja: Nope, Imma start the next chapter and try to post it asap!_

_Sasuke: ummm…..good luck?_

_*Ninja disappears and Yusei appears with Jack*_

_Sasuke: You do know that was not a threat or a promise. It was a threatening promise._

_Jack: Well, good luck Yus. It was nice knowing you. *laughs then disappears*_

_Yusei: ….Please enjoy next and review. Please…maybe drop off some chocolate?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Ninja: Hello people I am back! Sorry I have been away. Ok I swear I had this chapter all written out but it was deleted. *sad face*_

_Sasuke: That was a fail then._

_Ninja: I know but I have to re-write it and from my memory I think the first was better._

_Sasuke: Well, I guess you learn you must SAVE your work before you turn off the computer._

_Ninja: I know but here is the second part of the duel. P.S. if you saw the battle between Aster and Jaden… yeah that is the duel pretty much._

_Both: Well enjoy and we own nothing._

_Sasuke: Thank God!_

_**Aster: 1300**_

_**Jaden: 4000**_

_**Clock Counter: 1**_

"Don't forget Jaden with this turn a clock counter is added on to my 'Clock Tower Prison'" Aster sad to his opponent.

"Thanks for telling me. Now Draw!" Jaden looked at his hand and then, "I summon Wroughtweiler (800/1200) in attack mode!" A machine like dog appeared in the arena.

"Now attack Doom Lord (600/800)!" Wroughtweiler attacked Doom Lord.

"Thanks Jaden, for destroying my monster. Now I activate the trap card, Destiny Signal!" A giant hologram a D symbol (kinda like Batman, but his is well…a bat) shot up into the sky.

"Just like your Hero Signal, this card allows me to special summon a Destiny Hero level 4 or lower. I think I will choose Destiny Hero- Captain Tenacious (800/800) and summon his in attack mode." A muscular dude with spiky, long, orange hair appeared holing two large black shields on his arms.

"Fine I guess I will end my turn then," Jaden sighed.

_**Aster: 1100**_

_**Jaden: 4000**_

"Alright dude, now it's my draw!" Aster drew his card, looking at his hand he knew what he was going to do.

"Alright first, with Captain Tenacious special ability I will summon my Doom Lord that you destroyed last turn. Next, I will summon Destiny Hero- Diamond Dude (1400/1600)," A dude with diamonds everywhere appeared in front of Aster along with Doom Lord.

"Now with Diamond Dude's special ability I am able to look at the top card of my deck and if it's a spell card then I must send it to the graveyard but, next turn I am able to use the card next turn but, if it isn't a spell card then I must return it to the bottom of my deck," Aster looked at the next card and it was a spell card. The spell card was, Misfortune.

"Looks like it was a spell card," Aster put the card in the graveyard slot, "Now Diamond Dude attack his Wroughtweiler!"

"Whoops, since you destroyed Wroughtweiler I am able to add one Polymerization and Elemental Hero to my hand," Jaden took Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Polymerization from his graveyard and added them to his hand.

"Whatever that doesn't mean anything. Now I will have Captain Tenacious attack you directly! With that I will set one card face down," Aster said.

_**Aster: 1100**_

_**Jaden: 1400 (I have no idea if this is right but, this is what the website said so if its wrong please do tell me and I will try to fix it ASAP)**_

**With the Crowd**

"Wow, with just one turn Aster was able to make this a close match," Syrus stated.

"Your right partner. I wonder if Jaden will be alright," Jesse said to the short blue haired boy.

"Come on you guys have to have faith in Jaden don't give up in him yet. He will pull through! Believe it!" Naruto said to the blue haired duo giving them thumbs up.

"Yeah, Naruto is right. Jaden will pull through. It's not over yet both of them have a full deck of cards," Hinata said smiling.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru you three are really lucky to have Hinata as you mate," Jim said to the three ninjas in a low, whispered voice. The three boys nodded.

"*Yawn* Man, this is such a drag. We still need to find a way back home still," Shikamaru said while stretching. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and started to focus on the duel but, was thinking about Shikamaru said.

**Back to the Duel**

_**Clock Counter: 2**_

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) in attack mode. Again I will activate Bubbleman's ability allowing me to draw two more cards," Jaden drew two more cards and had a little smile.

"I use the Spell Card, Bubble Blaster, when this card is attached to Bubbleman, he gains a boost of 800 attack points," a giant bubble gun appeared for Bubbleman to grab.

Bubbleman: (1600/1200)

"Now Bubbleman attack Aster's Captain Tenacious!" Bubbleman started to shoot bubbles out of his gun.

"I use my face-down D-Shield! This card allows me to equip it to one of my monsters and it is unable to be destroyed by battle," Aster attached the shield to Captain Tenacious.

_Ninja: And I will cut it off right here!..._

_*cricket noises*_

_Ninja: Man, I suck nothing to work with. Well hmm I guess I will feel nice and continue on! *smile face*_

_Sasuke: *shoves me off the stage* God damn get the hell off and continue these people don't need you interrupting this duel. *rolls eyes*_

_Ninja: *yelling while being dragged away by Sasuke* I hope you enjoy the rest of the duel! *waves good-bye!*_

"Well, it has been two turns and you Shining Flare Wingman comes back," a giant flying human robot thing appears back on Jaden's side of the field.

"Now, I am able to activate the Spell card Misfortune from the graveyard," Aster retrieved his spell card from his graveyard and placed it in the Spell and Trap Card Zone.

"Now since I use it you take damage equal half of you Shining Flare Wingman!"

Jaden's monster pointed his hand towards him and shot a flash of light at him. Jaden made a painful cry and fell to his knees holding his left arm. He was breathing heavily and started to stand up and manage a small smile.

"That…a nice…shot Aster."

Aster just smirked and flipped his white hair out of the way and started to tell Jaden something else, "Well, Jaden you are lucky I guess. Since I used Misfortune I am unable to conduct a battle phase. Now I will use my Doom Lord's effect and take your Wingman out of the field again for two more turns. The field is all yours now Jaden."

_**Aster: 1100**_

_**Jaden: 150**_

_**Clock tower Prison: 3**_

Jaden's smile became a little bigger and he drew he next card he placed in his hand and got ready to make his move.

"Bubbleman attack Aster's Doom Lord!" Bubbles came out of the gun Bubbleman had on his arms and went straight towards the dark destiny hero.

"Now, I will place Clayman (800/ 2000) in defense mode and call it a turn!"

Aster just smiled and drew his next card. He could tell Jaden didn't want to give up the duel and wasn't going to.

"Jaden, it doesn't matter what you do your destiny is sealed and you are meant to lose this duel!" Aster stated seriously, " Now I will use my Captain Tenacious to special summon and old friend, Doom Lord."

The dark hero came back and went into a defense position and waited for his master's command.

"Not only that but I will also use Diamond Dude's special ability and the card on top was a spell card. Now I will also use Doom Lord's effect and send Bubbleman out of play for two turns," Aster showed Jaden the spell card and put it to the graveyard and then Doom Lord attacked Bubbleman and made Jaden put him into his back pocket and have to wait for two turns and bring him back into play.

"To end my turn I will equip Captain Tenacious with Ring of Magnetism it will decrease his attack and defense by 500 but it is worth it because now you are forced to attack him but now I will also equip him with D-Shield which mean he is unable to be destroyed by battle," Aster smirked and had Jaden take his turn.

_**Aster: 900**_

_**Jaden: 150**_

_**Clock Tower Prison: 4**_

**With The crowd**

"Come on Jaden Stay calm you got this!" Syrus cheered for his best friend he turned and looked at everyone with a smile, "Jaden has this doesn't he? Please tell me I am right?"

Jesse smiled and put an arm over the short Ra student, " Of course he does, don't you forget that!"

Syrus smiled and looked back at the duel. Hinata and Naruto gave each other a look, when Aster mentioned Destiny.

'So here to? Another person is strung over destiny?' Hinata thought to herself.

"Sasuke looks like we got our self another destiny believer," Naruto said with a goofy smile. Sasuke nodded and looked over to his lazy friend. Shikamaru looked over at Sasuke and gave a small lazy smile and pointed his head towards Hinata. Sasuke smiled and tapped Naruto and pointed over to the dark haired teen girl, he smiled. All three smiled and went and… GLOMPED her! **(1)**

"Hinata forget what Neji told you!" Naruto said. Sasuke and Shikamaru smiled and just nodded.

"Hahaha, you all needed to glomp me just to say that? Man, it has been insane here. I guess I will have to tell you about it later huh?" Hinata asked with a smile and turned back towards the duel.

"Ow! Shirley why did you bit me!" Hassleberry yelled out when he saw the crocodile on his leg…well biting him. Everyone looked and started to laugh at the scene with him and the animal. Jim went over and grab his pet before anymore harm was done.

_Ninja: well Imma end it here and continue on later I really do hope this makes up for the month or two that I didn't post up. _

_Sasuke: Hm next time try to be faster…_

_Ninja: I said I was sorry. Oh yeah a reason I took so long was because I tore my ACL like at the end of July, had to wait to get surgery and now therapy. Okay anyways besides that._

_BOTH: Please review and any ideas that you have please tell us. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Thank you!_

_Ninja: Oh before I forget that you for the kind review and also thank you for the people who favorite and added to alerts list thank you so much! It always make my day!_


End file.
